Four Thanksgivings
by draco122
Summary: What happens when Thanksgiving is done with people who hate each other.


I do not own Scooby Doo. If you do not know that by now where have you been.

This story came from the fact that the gang would not let me sleep until I agreed to write it. I want people to remember the things they are thankful for in life.

Me I am thankful for my friends. If I lost any of them my heart would be shattered. I am thankful for my family. I am thankful for the people who support me in the writing of these stories. Namely Love of Velma and anyone else who leaves me a review.

Four Thanksgivings.

Thanksgiving number 1: A few months after the break up.

Thanksgiving is a time to come together with friends and family. It is a time to remember all the good things in life that you have. It is a time to be thankful for what you have. A favorite mystery gang had a tradition. Every year on the Saturday after Thanksgiving they would met. They would all sit in a circle and eat some food. (The food by which they were all tired of at that moment in time.) Over the years many things change. Shaggy after about ten years took over all the cooking of the night. No one complained. Shaggy was happy and so were the others.

Each year Shaggy brought out a new food he had created. Each year it was a big success. Each year Fred sang "Old Man River" each year it was a hit. Each year Daphne model new clothes she had designed. Each year it went over very well. Each year Velma would give some new theories on various subjects. Each year it went over well. And each year Scooby did some tricks and impressions of some of the foes they have face. And each year it was a success.

Time often goes by and friends often drift apart. The gang did not want that to happen. So they made a vow to each other. Each year no matter what happened they would meet on this day and have fun each year. (They also agreed to do it for Christmas, and New Year. But those are different stories for different times.) But that was before the big fight. The fight the whole world watched. The friend walked away without any thoughts of seeing each other. Fred, Daphne and Velma never care if they saw each other again. But Shaggy was different. Losing them was like losing a part of his soul. The one he missed the most was Velma. He thought he would never see them again. So imagine his surprise when he got a call from each of the gang. Each told him there would be at his house for their annual meeting. He was filled with joy.

It is 4 hours before everyone was due to show up at Mystery Inc headquarters. Shaggy had been given it after the breakup. We find our friend Shaggy cooking and getting everything ready for the night. Shaggy was always the most hopeful one. He always saw things in a different way. It was his hope that if everything went well this night then Mystery Inc would all be friends again. Shaggy worked since dawn that morning getting each and every member his or her favorite food ready and perfect. Shaggy wanted them all to be friend again but he knew deep within his heart that it was not a very high hope. Shaggy was putting the finishing's touches on his new dish. A turkey cooked with some of the greatest spices the world has ever known. Combine with some stuffing. It was going to be a great meal.

The doorbell rang. Shaggy was at first confused but then he was not. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. He figured that it was people looking for money for the shelters. He was very happy to give money if it meant helping out homeless people. Now imagine his surprise when he opens the door and it is not someone looking for money. Instead it was his friend Velma. Now imagine again that Velma was dressed in sexy green dress. All he could do was say wow. After a few seconds of looking at Velma he let her in the house. "Man she looks so beautiful." Shaggy thought to himself. Velma just laughed at the look Shaggy gave her. Shaggy was about to say something to break the awkward feeling that he felt when the door bell rang. He was happy to have an excuse to go. When he opened the door all the happiness he felt went away. Standing there were Fred and Daphne. They were always wearing some nice cloths.

A few minutes later everyone was in the living room. After another couple of minutes Shaggy said "Hi guys you are early I am not even changed yet and the food is not ready. I am going to go and get cleaned up and change cloths. The food should be ready by then." Every one nodded their agreement. Shaggy went upstairs and did what he said he was going to do. It was not even 30 minutes later he came down the stairs. And to his surprise and shock and sadness everyone was gone. Shaggy ran to find Scooby and found to ask him what was had happened. All Scooby could say was the gang starting fighting again and everyone stormed out.

Shaggy could not believe what he heard. He went to the phone and called the local orphanage. A lady picked up the phone. Shaggy said that it was him and if she liked she could take the orphan and bring them over to eat some food and have a little fun. The lady agreed and within the hour about 30 orphans were there. Shaggy was happy that all his food was not going to waste and that some needy kids could eat it. He kept some leftovers the rest he gave to the orphanage. They were still a lot. He also gave them a check for 500 dollars. Remember that Shaggy is at this point a very successful cook.

Thanksgiving number2: One year after the breakup of Mystery Inc.

It had been a year since the last Thanksgiving. Shaggy still remembered it well. How could he not remember? After all the kids had left he went upstairs and cried. The part that was the most saddening thing was the Velma he felt was going to say something to him something important. She even went out of the way to wear his favorite color. It was going to be his job and his own personal mystery. Shaggy was surprised when he found out that the gang was going to come over for Thanksgiving. So Shaggy went through the same routine make food and stuff. All the food was ready for the day. All the food was finished on the morning of Thanksgiving. This time Shaggy got ready before his friends were due to arrive.

Like the year before Velma arrived early like the year before she was in a sexy dress. Unlike the year before it was a darker green color. (I bet you thought I was going to say a different color.) Shaggy was like the last year over taken by her beauty. They went to the living room. A deep silence was within the air. Velma was the first to break it.

"Shaggy I am sorry that we ran out on you last year. I did not want to leave but Fred was just being so cocky I just wanted to slap him. And Daphne was making fun of the work I am doing at NASA. So I just left I really wanted to talk to you there is something I have wanted to tell you for the longest time. First of all the only reason I stayed with Mystery Inc was because of you. You were my friend you were the one that was there for me during all my troubles. And for that I …" Just as Velma was about to confess the secret she has been hiding in her heart the doorbell rang.

Like last year Fred and Daphne came early. Shaggy invited them in a few minutes later food was ready. After about 15 minutes after Fred and Daphne arrived everyone was sitting at the table eating the food. The meal passed without a word being spoken. If someone wanted someone then they got up and got it. Like when Fred wanted some butter he got up and took it. It was a funny site actually. No one would have guessed they were all friend at one point.

After the meal the others left. Velma did not try to finish what she started to say to Shaggy. She just gave him a hug and handed him a piece of paper. Shaggy went up stairs to his room and put the paper in it on his desk. He then cleaned up the leftovers. He gave some turkey to Scooby and then packed up the rest of the leftovers. He then put them in his car and with Scooby went to the orphanage. He dropped of the food and returned to his home. He let Scooby out to do his business and started crying. Scooby came back in the house and upon seeing his master in tears left him. I know this sounds bad but Scooby knew to leave Shaggy alone at times like this. Shaggy found the paper that Velma gave him. He opened it up and read these words "Shaggy I was never mad at you." This statement just made Shaggy even more confused then he already was and just made him cry even more.

Thanksgiving number 3: 2 years after the breakup of Mystery Inc.

Shaggy was not well the message he got form Velma was not a happy one. He spent every spare moment he had trying to figure it out but he was not getting anywhere. (If anyone has figured it out then you are very clever.) The gang was coming over once again for Thanksgiving. But Shaggy was not happy. The same thing that had happened the last two years happened again the gang showed up early and they ate the meal. During the meal Shaggy had a good idea. "Okay guys let us go around tell each other what we are thankful for. Every one nodded in agreement. Fred started out. "I am thankful for my great book that has made me quite a bit of money." No one was amused by this. Daphne said "I am thankful for being such a great reporter." Every one rolled their eyes (I am rolling my eyes) Velma just said "NASA." Shaggy upon hearing these words lost it. "I was going to say I am thankful for all the great times we had together. But now I will not say it. You guys act as if all we had been through never meant something to you. Each year you guys come in a ruin this for me. You did the same thing with Christmas and New Year. (Again another time for these stories) I have had it. I no longer want to see you guys so please get out."

The gang ran for the door. And I mean ran for the door. They had never seen Shaggy like this. Shaggy may have been angry but he meant every word he said. He did not care if he ever saw them again. A few days later he went left for a trip around the nation. He was a good trip he became a world famous chief and all was well. But he always started to feel bad for what he had said to the gang. He tried to call them and apologize but it he could not find anyone's number. A few months later the gang was called back together for a mystery that brought them back together as friends. They were called to Spooky Island. After solving the mystery the gang was back together again.

After the mystery was solved on spooky island

Shaggy was sitting on the beach. He was staring at the moon. It was not full but close. It was so pretty and so relaxing to look at. Staring at it helped him relax and thing. Right now he needed to think. About one thing he was certain of. He was happy about being together once again with his friends. But there was one other thing he was not certain of. How he felt for Velma. He needed to think. She was smart. The smartest person he ever met. Her eyes he was just so happy when he saw her pretty eyes. It was at that moment that Shaggy Rogers finally admitted it he did not just care about Velma he was in love with her.

Thanksgiving four: Mystery Inc is back together once again.

It is Halloween day. (Just kidding come on had to do it.) It is Thanksgiving Day and Shaggy was once again working hard on the meal. But this time there was not hope for reuniting the friendship to come back. This time Shaggy knew that this meal would be a good one. He knew his friends would be there to stay. He knew that all would be good. This year Shaggy wanted to talk to Velma alone for awhile so he told a small white lie. He told her dinner was at 2 when it was really at 6. This time he also called Fred and Daphne and asked them not to come early he needed some time to talk to Velma. Fred was clueless and did not figure it out. But Daphne when it comes to love knew the reason why.

So Velma think she was late at 2:30 ran up to the door and banged on it. Shaggy opens up the door. Velma started to say "Sorry I am late I..." To Velma's shock and then a few seconds later angry Shaggy was the only one there. Velma wanted to take a large, heavy object and hit Shaggy with it. The only problem was she could not find such an object. After looking into his eyes she could not stay angry at him for long. "So where are the others?" She asked. (She knew the answer to the question already. Shaggy also knew she knew the answer.) Shaggy decided to play along. "Not sure where they are at this moment. I just wanted to talk to you alone for awhile."

So that is what they did. They talk about all sorts of things: the weather, Velma's life, Shaggy life, Scooby's life, and a bunch of other things. The whole time Shaggy was putting the finishing touches on the meal for the night. As Velma watched him cook she thought to herself wow. "This guy is just amazing when it comes to food." After about an hour everything was ready. So they sat down on the sofa and talked some more. A little while later Shaggy got to saying what was on his mind.  
"Velma I don't know how to say what I want to say (that is how I feel a lot with pretty girls or women) so I am going to say it. I love you." Now if you are a woman think about how you would react if this happened to you. You might first be shocked. This was how Velma felt at first. Then the confusing and hard part comes. This part is where an answer of some sort must come into play. That said answer can be "no I don't love you." The answer can be "yes I love you." Or the answer can be my favorite one "back away before I call the cops." Velma's answer was a simple action. A hug that surrounded the man she loved. The answer to Shaggy was clear.

Velma whispered into his ear "What took you so long?" As he was about to kiss her a red headed women and a blond hair man walked into the room. They had the keys to the house so they let themselves in. The meal was severed and the events that occurred many years ago happened. Shaggy was happy. His friends were back together and he finally had the love of a beautiful women.

**Well guys I hoped you liked it. Leave a review. Happy Thanksgiving. How will Shaggy and Velma do in the future? Only time will tell. **


End file.
